In the rain
by Puck is my slushie
Summary: Jacob see's Bella for the first since he has transformed. And he imprints on her. Crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

In the rain

I might add more for now it is a one shot enjoy it might suck you are warned.

(Jacob's point of view)

I can't believe this I had my chance to make her mine then Newton balls of idiot comes and ruins the whole thing. As I am walking in the pouring rain I hear tires come near I have heard this before. Can it-? No it can't be it just can't be. But as I saw the orange truck pull up I knew that it was her the one I have been waiting for my Bella.

"Jake! Hey!" I heard it that voice. The voice like an angel I turned around and saw her it felt like strings no steel cables pulling me towards her saying go get her, she is yours I think I just imprinted on her. No I couldn't have but I did. What if she didn't love me like I did I was screwed if that happened. She came up to me my goddess. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes that melted into my soul. "Why the hell haven't you been picking the damn phone when I call? I don't care if you have or had mono! I love you Jacob and I want to take care of you!" She gave me a hard shove but I didn't move I gripped her shoulders and never let go.

She just told me she loved me. I leaned in closer and press my lips to hers, what amazed me was she was kissing me back. I twisted my fingers in her hair I heard her moan. Oh sweet Jesus did I make her do that. We got carried away and I pulled away even though I didn't want to. "Let's get inside huh?" She smiled and nodded at me then I picked her up light as feather and brought in the house. Billy was at Charlie's watching the Mets. I carried to my room and threw my t-shirt that would be big but would keep her warm and a pair of my boxers. I half melted when I saw her jeans and underwear on the floor. She was curled up in my bed. I walked over and covered her up with blankets basically all the blankets in the house. I knelt by her side and played with her hair for a few minutes.

As I was getting ready to leave the room my angel spoke."Jake?" The sweet voice said I turned around to face her."Yeah baby?" She was shying away and blushing. "Will you come here and cuddled with me?" How could I say no? She was mine I couldn't resist. I walked over and got under the covers. Bella pulled close to me and buried her face in my chest. My heart was pounding. "Calm down baby its ok." She snuggled more. I kissed and played with her hair. My god what is she doing? I felt her bare foot run up and down my leg. I was only in boxers I don't know what was happening was I dreaming? Do I need to pinch myself? Bella stared tracing figure eights on my bare chest. Damn she was really turning me on. All of a sudden She was on top of me playing with the rim of my boxers oh god oh god this is not happening but it is. "B-B-B-Bella honey please stop I can't take it." She looked up and smiled at me and pressed her lips to mine our lips molded perfectly together. She stopped and laid her head on my chest and began to sniffle. Oh holy hell what did I do this time. "Bella baby what's wrong?" I rubbed her back while she snuggled in my chest. "You don't want me Jake." What in the name of Hail Mary is she talking about? "Of course I want you but I want to wait I want our first time to be special I love you Bella can we just please wait?" She kissed my chest all the way up to my neck. "Ok Jacob if that is what you want I am fine I am tired so I am going to sleep." Those are the last words she said before drifting off to let sleep find her.

She is mine everything about her is mine. She is my other half my soul, I would not be complete without her and I will kill that son of a bitch who hurt her. I won't let anyone hurt her , or anything I love her want her. Bella Swan.


	2. Suprise

Chapter 2- Surprise

Jacob's point of view

I was laying there in bed, at one a clock in the fuckin morning. Then it surprised me I got a phone call. I didn't have to look at the I.D. I knew who it was. I picked my phone and answered. "Hey baby, why you up so early?" All I heard was Bella whimpering on the phone. "Bella? Bella?" She just kept on sniffling.

"Bella!" Shit I just yelled. "J-J-J-J-Jacob c-c-c-c-can I c-c-c-c-come over?" Ok this is weird she knows she can come over any time she wants. "Of course honey what is wrong?" She took a deep sigh, "I'll tell you when I get there, love you Jake." Then she hung up. "Love you too." I mumbled under my breath.

I saw her truck pull up. I ran right out of the house. I picked her up and spun her around. "Hey baby girl?" She buried her face in my chest and just plain cried. "Jake can we go inside?" I nodded and we went to the living room. Billy was fishing with Joshua Uley. Which I thought was weird. Bella sat on the couch and took a deep breath." Jake I came to tell you that-"She broke off in mid sentence.

"Tell me what Bella?" She put her face in her hands and just cried. I sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Bell you know you can tell me anything." She looked at me. "I know that's why it's so hard." She cried on my shoulder. "Ok I'll just come out with it." She took a deep breath. "Jacob I'm pregnant with your baby." No fucking way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I can't back away now

Jacob's point of view

I can't bail on Bella when she has my child. I have seen Teen Mom and 16&pregnant, I know how fucked up those dads can. It seems like when the dad leaves it alright and normal, but when the mom leaves it's just plain wrong.

Bella was sobbing into my chest, she sobbed for like two hours. "Baby," I said lifting her face.

"Baby, girl look at me," she looked up in my eyes, " I have never loved you more we are going to be great parents."

She smiled. I knew we could do this. "Now, I think we need to take you to the doctor."

2 hours later

We got to an OB/GYN. I was fucked because all the baby doctors were boys.

Bella and I were in the waiting room, she was shaking. "Shh, babe it's ok." I said whispering in her ear and kissing her neck I grabbed her wrist and made a small circle around the top of it. That always seemed to calm her down.

"Isabella Swan."

The nurse yelled. We got up and the nurse took us to the room. Bella sat on the bed, and I sat in the chair next to her.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

When she said shortly she meant shortly, the doctor was in right after. He had light brown hair, nerdy glasses. And a nice white smile. "Hello Isabella, I am Dr. Rupert and I will be your OB/GYN for your pregnancy."He was on the rolley stoles, and he wheeled over to the monitor. "Now, is Isabella please lye back." Bella didn't hesitate. She laid back and was breathing heavy. I took her hand in mine. She calmed down a little. "Isabella please put your knees up, and spread your legs." I growled at him, and my eyes got dark. "Babe, its ok you might get some at home." She winked. Oh, damn.

The doctor spread the jelly on her belly and a picture showed up on the screen, it was so cool. Bella giggled and turned to me."That's our baby." It sure is I said, in my head. I looked on the screen and saw white shit. "Isabella and Jacob do see that? That is the uterus and the placenta, and the white flash going back and forth really fast is the baby's heart beat." I smiled then a tear went down my cheek.

It was so beautiful. "Isabella you are three months pregnant and you are actually quite early to find out the gender. Would you like to?" She turned to me a nodded. I smiled. And I nodded at the doctor. "Ok, it looks like you two are having a big baby boy." Having a baby was wonderful but a boy was a gift.

The doctor printed a picture for us. I looked at his heart beat. It was so cute. I ran my hand over it. At home we were lying in bed cuddling. I told Billy and Charlie already. They knew it was going to happen. Bella and I already decided on a name. Jace William Black. Jace sounded like Jake, and William was my father and grand-fathers name. I couldn't be happier. I can't want to see what happens next.

"You know I was really pissed when the doctor looked at your vagina." Bella laughed. "Jake, you took my virginity so, it is basically yours."

"I know but why do all the doctors there have to be dudes?" She smiled.

"I don't know." She said tapping my nose with her index finger. She giggled and I kissed her. Our life is going to be perfect, me, Bella and baby Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The extreme makeover

Jacob's point of view

Bella is about 6 months now, and the baby is starting to move. And kick. Bella believes the baby likes me more than her, because when I put my hand on her stomach he kicks, and she also says he "reaches his hand out", like he is trying to reach me.

He should like Bella I mean she is giving him a place to stay.

The bad part about Bells being pregnant is I want to have sex, and she complains to me that's its not good for the baby, and shit. But I just listen to her even though I haven't gotten any in a while.

I have a job as an assistant mechanic, I make really good money, so I got me and Bell a townhouse . And it's not a shitty townhouse . It's nice with a four bedroom three bath. And we have a basement.

Bella was at work so I started fixing Jace's room. Me and Bella agreed that Jace would sleep in the Winnie the Pooh basinet. That Rachel and Emily got him. But in our room for the first couple months depending on how it goes.

I got the dark blue paint bucket from down stairs; I got the paint brush, and began my work. After I painted the room, and let it dry I put these green letters that spelled Jace on the wall. I took a couple steps back, and I did a bitchin job on this motherfucker.

I hope Bella approves of it.

I made little shelves on the walls, were a triangle shape out line but shelves in the middle. I put a picture of Jace's ultra sound in a picture frame. That says love at first sight. I got a picture frame for when he is born that say's when they placed you in my arms you were placed in my heart. I thought it was cute.

I hope Jace accepts me as his daddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jace kicks my ass in a video game

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON ITS NOT THAT HOT, SO YOU ARE WARNED.

I was finishing the perfect touches on Jace's room. When I heard the door open, down stairs. "Jake, babe?" She didn't have to finish I knew who it was. I ran down stairs, and scooped Bella up. And had her in the air and gave her a big kiss. She giggled.

"Oh."

"Oh, my god what did I do?"

She smiled. What the fuck?

"It's nothing it's just Jace wanting to say hi."

She can be so dramatic.

"He kicks you bad?" Bella said no. We went into our living room, which was way bigger than the one at my dad's house, and Charlie's. We sat on the couch, and cuddled.

Bella snuggled into my neck while I was playing Grand Theft Auto. It was at the part where you're in the strip club, and you see these girls grinding and humping each other.

I leaned over and whispered, in Bella's ear.

"Maybe you could give me a little show, and lap dance?" I had a huge ass grin.

"It wouldn't be very hot, since you know. I'm knocked up."

"Babe, come on you are a MILF!"

All of a sudden Bella put my hand on her stomach, I felt a kick! I dropped the controller right away, and kneeled on the floor and put my ear to her tummy.

I could feel Jace's fingers and toes. Bella was right it did feel like he was reaching out to me. I kissed Bella and felt Jace kick again. Bella laughed. I went back to her stomach, and faced it.

"Daddy loves you too." I kissed where his head might be.

"He does love his daddy."

I looked at her weird.

"He's gonna love you too."

Bella smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

After about three hours she fell asleep, I stroked.

her head, with one hand and my other hand on her stomach. Jace kept kicking. I love them both they come first in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Time I saw something beautiful

Jacob's point of view

Bella is about eight months now, and about ready to pop. Ever since Jace kept kicking every time, I would kiss her belly. I started talking to him, a lot.

I was knelt on the ground my ear to Bells belly, and talking to Jace.

"I love you baby, Jace. Me and Mommy are going to love you."

Bella had a tear coming down her cheek.

Jace was kicking out of control, like he was saying "what the fuck dad? Let me out?"

I laughed at the thought.

Since, I finished Jace's room. Bella has been going up there and talking to him. Saying things like. "This is your room," "Daddy made it just for you with love."

I was so excited; Bella's due date is almost here. I already have a hospital bag, just in case.

I was at work, working on some shitty corvette. When I mean shitty, I mean like rusty rims, peeling paint. Just to say, this dumb fuck needs a new car, I could seriously recommend one. I was under neither the car when the phone rang.

"Ow, fuck!" I yelled. I hit my head. I ran to the phone.

"Tired Tires and Auto, this is Jacob."

"Jake! Jake!, Holy shit man, Bella is in labor. She said she won't have the baby without you."

HOLY SHIT.

"Fuck, on my way thanks Seth."

I hung up the phone ran to the car.

When I got to the hospital, Bella was in the bed in pain.

Shit, I am causing my baby girl pain. I went up to the bed and stroked her head.

"Bella, baby?" She fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey, guess he wanted to visit early huh?"

She smiled at me then our doctor came in.

"Hello, Isabella are you ready to have baby?" Bella nodded.

"Well we have to do an epidural, now please sit up."

Bella sat up. I held her hand, and I was standing in front of her.

Her head was on my shoulder crying.

They stuck a needle in her back. No fuck that would hurt.

They told Bella she could lay back down, she was ready to push.

I held her hand, and she started screaming.

"A couple more pushes Isabella."

I looked down at her vagina and saw thick black hair.

Right then I just started crying. Bella kept pushing and then.

"It's a boy!"

I heard Jace cry.

"Oh" Bella said in relief.

"Jacob would you like to cut the cord."

I nodded and the doctor handed me some scissors. Baby Jace was crying and I cut the cord.

I saw them clean him off and wrap him in a brown blanket, and blue hat.

Jace was in Bella's arms.

"Hey, little baby," She kissed his head. "Want to hold him Jake."

I couldn't speak, I just nodded. I held Jace.

"Hey, Jace I'm your daddy. Remember I talked to you."

Jace smiled and laughed a kinda of squeak. It was cute.

Seeing him be born was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I can't tell you how many times, I kissed and told Bella, and Jace how much I love them.

I can't wait to start my life with my new baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Home welcomes you

Jacob's point of view

Bella had to stay in the hospital, for about three days. Baby Jace was nine pounds he was really healthy though.

I was driving back from the hospital. Bella was in the back seat nursing Jace. I kept hearing his cute little suckling as he drank Bella's milk.

"Your boy sure is hungry."

Bella said from the back.

I just smiled as I was close to our home.

As I pulled in the drive way. Jace started wailing.

"Ssh, ssh." Bella said holding him up so his head was on her shoulder.

I got out of the car, and helped with the baby stuff we picked up, from Sue's.

Jace was still crying

"Come here, little man." I grabbed Jace and held him.

He was breathing on my neck and his arms were on either side.

"It's ok, daddy's here."

Jace's crying turned to sniffles, and he fell asleep.

Bella smiled.

We got inside, and I brought Jace up to his room.

"Jace this is your room, but for now you is going to stay with daddy and mommy."

Jace let out a little uh.

Night time came and Jace was hungry.

Bella used a breast pump to give him half a bottle. She was already asleep so I feed him.

Then I wrapped in what I like to call the baby burrito. He looked all snug and warm. I cuddled with him for a little while.

Then brought him upstairs and put him, in his basinet. He let out another uh. I chuckled and went downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- He is special

Jacob's point of view

As I got down stairs, Jace started crying. Again.

Not to be mean but, I just put him not even a half a minute ago. I sprinted up the stairs, and opened our bedroom, hope Bella didn't wake up.

"What is going on little man?" I said will picking up the little bundle.

Jace was wrapped in a dark green blanket, with his name stitched in it.

My dad and Charlie chipped in to pay for it. It was really soft. If I was him, I would be knocked out. In that thing.

I walked down stairs with him so I can get him a bottle. I went to the fridge, and opened it up and saw all the breast bottles. Which one do I pick?

Jace was wailing loudly.

"ssssh, sssh." I said will bouncing him a little as he was in my right arm. I grabbed a random bottle and went to the den, I sat in our recliner.

"Ok, Jace here you go."

I took the cape of the bottle and put it to Jace's lips. Without hesitation, he started sucking. I laughed he was so cute.

He was wide eyed looking at me.

"Is that yummy?" I asked him, in my baby voice. I swear I saw him nod.

My little boy was truly amazing.

I patted his back, while he was making noises. I laid out the feet of the recliner so I was laying down**. **

I put Jace on my stomach, but so he could hear my heart beat. I put the blanket on top of him, he seemed snuggled and warm. I put my finger on his cheek and he nuzzled then started sucking on it.

I smiled to myself.

I stroked his head, to sooth him. He had the exact color of black hair I had. It was soft, he smelled like baby powder and green apples.

Soon he was asleep; he was like me because he snored a little. I love this little guy.


End file.
